


Time After Time

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside Orihime's barrier, she can take care of the people who matter to her. Outside the barrier, there is nothing that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired of writing UST, so I decided to write something in an established relationship FOR ONCE. Partially inspired by recentish canon events: I was amused that Ichigo raged at Kon when he thought Kon had knocked him out, then raged at Ganju when he thought Ganju knocked him out, but ignored the fact that Orihime actually HAD knocked him out. Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)**fic_promptly** prompt "Orihime/any, a stolen moment in perfect safety".

Orihime tuned out the presence of the furious Arrancar outside the barrier, focusing all her attention on Ichigo's forearm. "Does it still hurt?" she asked fussily.

He made a fist several times with his newly-reattached hand and said, "Not that much," like he lost a hand all the time and it didn't interest him anymore. Which was probably the case. Honestly, she wasn't very impressed by the fight either. "You didn't have to stop us, you know."

"Why shouldn't I have?" she said, disbelieving.

"It was a lucky shot. I could've handled this chump even one-handed."

The Arrancar roared and threw its whole body at the barrier, only to recoil with a howl of pain instead as it was forcibly repelled. They both ignored it.

"No, I mean, why _shouldn't_ I have?" Orihime smiled at him, sunny. "I can call a time-out and make a safe shelter and heal you up anytime! The bad guy can't get to us and just has to wait it out. It's a win-win situation!"

Probably the Arrancar said something in response to that, but the barrier might as well have been soundproof.

Ichigo admitted, "I guess there's no reason to fight like that if I don't have to."

She wasn't expecting the easy agreement. It charmed her a little. "You think so?" She reached out to touch his arm, gingerly running her fingers over the place where he'd been cut. The skin was soft, curved around strong, healthy muscle. "You know, when you were younger--" It made her feel so warm and happy that she could say that, as if the words were proof that they were spending their lives together, even though it had only been a few years ago. "--you would've been unhappy that it wasn't a fair fight. You would've been mad if I'd healed you and not him."

"I wouldn't have been _mad_ ," he denied immediately. "I've _never_ been mad at you."

Was that true? Orihime tried to think back. It made her feel even warmer.

"Anyway, that only applies to enemies who actually stand a chance," he muttered. "Expendable assholes whose names I won't remember by dinnertime I'm not worried about."

Orihime giggled, oblivious to the Arrancar's continued furious presence. "I thought you'd argue more... or I'd have to bully you to stay inside until you were healed."

"You couldn't bully a fish." Ichigo's hand closed over hers, and she realized with a flush that she'd left her hand there on his arm. "Besides... I've got a lot of important people to protect. I do that better with both arms."

She loved all of his expressions, from irritated to sullen to skeptical, but she loved this one most of all, the soft one that she only rarely saw, only when they were alone. Her heart skipped faster.

"Other things are easier with both arms, too," she said, a little shy. Every time he surprised her with sentiment it always felt like the first time they spoke about their feelings. "Like... hugg--"

He leaned in and his lips closed over hers, one sweet kiss in a world that was just the two of them.


End file.
